Prince of Nowhereland
by artist at work
Summary: Blaise Zabini, the golden child has everything he has ever wanted an enemy, a loving aunt and uncle, and two dead parents. Oh wait that sounds like Harry Potter's story a bit right? Well this is not Harry Potter's story, this is Blaise Zabini's story.
1. Where the Lion Lies

I hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Blaise Zabini, the golden child has everything he has ever wanted an enemy, a loving aunt and uncle, and two dead parents. Oh wait that sounds like Harry Potter's story a bit right? Well this is not Harry Potter's story, this is Blaise Zabini's story. He is not the chosen like Potter is but he is a golden child, who gets more of his share of popularity. Though their stories are similar never underestimate a Slytherin when they are in their natural habitat.

This is for a challenge I am doing.

Its called 'What If OCs'

My character was Blaise Zabini and I had to make an OC for him that was his enemy. I chose to make a girl his enemy her name is Serenity Cade, which is the opposite of what she ensues in their imaginary world they used to both share.

I asked for a 'what if' and mine was 'what if Blaise was as wanted as Harry Potter himself?' so I made him as wanted as Harry Potter in a little different way.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince Of Nowhereland-chapter 1, Where the Lion Lies<strong>

When the moon rises and the sun sets, this little boy awakes from his slumber. Of course, he wasn't exactly a little boy but to some people he was very little. Blaise Zabini wakes up in his room seeing that it's dark out, he sits up and walks over to his window. Moving his curtain he tilts his head and sees the moon's outline. Soon he would be going to school, and eleven year old Blaise Zabini wasn't too excited for that. He didn't really like going away from home.

The next morning Blaise wakes up with a start. He hadn't planned on waking up late that night and then sleeping in his parents' study. Of course he knew why he woke up at that moment; his enemy was coming with her parents who were friends with his own. Though at that moment he wanted to go back to sleep and never open his eyes ever again, he wanted to never set eyes upon this world again. Maybe he could go to Nowhereland where he was a prince.

He used to play Nowhereland with his old friend now turned enemy though since he stopped being friends with her he did not play Nowhereland in a long time. Now you must being wondering, or you might not be wondering but why would he, Blaise Zabini, be friends with an enemy long ago. Well he was a golden child, though that means little in the Muggle world though in the Wizarding world that meant he was special only because he was smarter than most kids his age and also because his parents died for him, in an unusual way. His aunt and uncle were his parents now, though they treated him very kindly.

"Honey, come downstairs," screamed his aunt, from the base of the stairs. The young woman looked much too young to have Blaise as a son. She of course was not his actually mother but his aunt/mother she took care of him more than his own mother did, who was now dead.

Blaise groaned he knew that his enemy was here with her parents and simply did not want to go down there. Plus he was not dressed in day clothes, so as fast as he could he walks out of his parents' study and sneaks into his room to get changed. He slips into a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt that fits him loosely and walks downstairs miserably. His brown skin had light burn marks which made him annoyed, he despised when he got burns. So he walks over to the bathroom and gently cups some water in one hand and splashes it on his burns though it does nothing except make him smile.

When he walks into the dining room he sees his enemy and her parents sitting at that table enjoying some tea though his parents are nowhere to be seen. He starts to become worried at their lack of appearance, though his enemy begins to stare at him making his thoughts immediately go away. At that his mother walks up to him coming out of the kitchen.

"Don't stare its rude," his mother reprimands him, sharply. "I don't like you being rude it shows that I and your father can not teach you manners, you don't want people to think bad of us do you?"

Blaise looks at his mom still standing in the doorway. He shakes his head before she can reprimand him again. _"Why must she be here," he ponders, "I was never fond of her in the least, though they still insist that she come over here as well."_

His mother goes closer to him and whispers "Don't be rude, and also entertain our guests with me. I would love it if you do. Your father will be joining us soon; he is making breakfast for us. You must be starving my poor dear, seeing you woke up so late."

"How do you know about that," whispers Blaise, looking at his mother.

"I have my ways," his mother retorts, shrugging her shoulders. "Now go and entertain them please."

Blaise nods, and walks over to the table and sits down. He had no idea how to entertain them, but he knew he had to at least try his best. Blaise smiles and looks at the doorway the lead into the kitchen he did not want to do much of anything right now, especially not entertain his enemy and her family.

"Hello Blaise," said Mrs. Cade, "are you excited to go to Hogwarts? I know I would be Hogwarts is so exciting and so enchanting."

His enemy rolls her eyes daintily, as her mother spoke. She never liked when her mother talked like this, it was like they were in a fairy tale or something like that. Blaise looks at Mrs. Cade calmly knowing she always was like this when she was happy.

"Not really," Blaise admits, glumly, "I don't like leaving home, even when I must. Though going to a friend's house every once and awhile is nice. You know to get away from the normal things in life and see how they live their lives on a normal basis."

"I totally agree," Serenity replies, calmly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Of course," said Mrs. Cade, "our dear Serenity is apprehensive of going as well. Isn't that right Serenity?"

"Oh, yes mother," said Serenity politely, looking at Blaise all the while making him look away from her. "I am terribly apprehensive, seeing that all my cousins and siblings are not going to be in my grade but of course Blaise will be."

"Oh, don' be too polite now," whispers Blaise, under his breath. Of course he knew that her family was all older than her, she being the youngest in the family out of her siblings which she has six of and cousins which she had like a billion of them.

* * *

><p>When she says this, Blaise nearly chokes on his spit, not able to comprehend what she had just said. At that moment Blaise's mother and father walk into the dining room resuming entertaining Mrs. And Mr. Cade, who was enjoying themselves thoroughly. Blaise then gets his breakfast, his stomach growling from hunger, though he knew it was also from him sleeping in the study on the couch that is very small. He takes a biscuit and spreads jam on it while serving himself some tea, which he begins to sip so he wouldn't burn his tongue. He loved rose tea, with rose jam though today they were having white chai, which was also delicious on a morning such as today, when a little boy could not sleep.<p>

"Oh Cadence," said Mrs. Cade, "would you mind if me and my dear Serenity come with you and your boy Blaise to shop for school supplies in Diagon Alley my husband is quite busy today so I do not want to bother him?"

"Oh, yes father is quite busy and I am afraid that I wouldn't want to make him miss a day," Serenity said, being the epitome of all things sweet and heavenly.

"Now that's what I call having manners," Mr. Cade said proudly, before continuing eating his pastry that was on the dish in front of him.

Mr. Cade nods at what his wife has said, silently agreeing with him. He never was one to talk, though when he did he always had a lot on his mind. Blaise looks at Mr. Cade, the man was quite tall, and had a firm grip on his daughter's behavior never letting her forget where she is and how to act at all times.

"Oh we would be delighted," said Cadence, Blaise's mom, "now wouldn't we, Blaise dear?"

Blaise nods, not really wanting to talk as he continued to eat his breakfast. Serenity looks at Blaise and smiles. She then gets out of her seat taking her plate with her and walks over to where Blaise happened to be sitting and she sits right next to him. Serenity was never one to brag or even speak loud when conversing with Blaise; she always had a lot of fun that way. This annoyed Blaise due to her way of being utterly polite towards everyone even her own enemy.

"Yay, now we can have so much fun," Serenity whispered to Blaise acidly as she took a bite of her crumpet that was on her plate. "I always like having fun with you."

Blaise continued to eat without paying attention to the nuisance that was by him. Though he knew he could never actually wish her gone, for when he becomes bored she would not be around. He knew he did not like being by her and the proximity between the two at that moment bothered him quite a lot. Of course Serenity liked doing things that he did not, so he never spoke a word of this to his mother or father.

"Don't be afraid of me," Serenity whispered as she stood up again and walked back to where her mother sat across from Blaise and his mother. The dress that she was wearing made her seem more doll-like than ever as he watched sit down by her parents.

"Well, I must be going," said Mr. Cade and Blaise's father at the same time. The two men both worked at the Ministry of Magic, which was very convenient, though the two men did not work in the same department.

"If its okay, would you mind if I leave with you," Blaise's father asks Mr. Cade. His father was long and lanky as if he was still a teenager, with a man's mind frame. His father looked almost like Blaise though his father had slightly darker features.

Blaise knew that his mother and father wanted a child, though he knew they had never tried to do such a thing fearing that his popularity would shadow the child into hell or something like that, though he did always want a little sibling knowing that he would take care of the little baby.

"Not at all, come along," Mr. Cade replied, cheerfully as he kissed his wife's cheek. He was tall too but not as lanky as Blaise's father.

"Bye father," Serenity says who at that moment pecks his daughter on the cheek.

"Be good now," said Mr. Cade.

"I will," Serenity promised, sweetly. She would of course listen to her father no matter what.

Blaise's father kisses Blaise's mother and then the two leave without another word. This meant that the two mothers needed to go to Diagon Alley very soon, too soon in fact.

"We must be going now," said Cadence, looking at her watch. "We really must be."

"Oh, how true," said Mrs. Cade, looking at her own clock. "If we do not go now we will be stuck in traffic and we will never get what we need."

"Yes, there is too much to get that we must leave at once," Cadence said.

"Shall we leave by floo powder?" asks Mrs. Cade, looking at Cadence.

"I suppose so," Cadence replied, looking at her son. "It will definitely be the quickest way."

Blaise rolls his eyes; he did not want to go out especially when it was raining out. Though he knew his mother would insist that he go so he ventured upstairs and got his coat so they could all leave soon. When he goes to the door Serenity is there sitting on the floor, tossing her head back and forth every so often.

"You know we will be leaving by floo powder," Blaise says.

"I know that silly," Serenity replies, sneering at him. "I am just waiting for mother, that's all."

Blaise rolls his eyes, "It doesn't matter to me." He walks into the living room where his mother and Mrs. Cade were.

"Serenity and Blaise you will be the first ones," his mother said, smiling.

"We aren't going together are we," asks Blaise, looking at his mother.

"Of course not," she said, smiling as she hands him some floo powder.

Blaise nods going into the fireplace, he then says, "Diagon Alley."

Serenity goes some minutes after saying calmly, "Diagon Alley."

Once everyone is together they go to Gringotts to get money for Blaise. Blaise walks close to his mother, not wanting to be near to Serenity. Serenity sticks her nose in the air not caring that Blaise is by her. At that moment she bumps into someone making that someone fall and drop some books.

"Oops, I am terribly sorry," said Serenity as she picks up the dropped books.

"It's okay," said a boy a little older than her. "My name Oliver Wood, I hope you didn't get hurt."

Serenity shakes her head, "Oh, no I am fine. My name is Serenity Cade I am a first year in Hogwarts, I am going this year."

"I see," Oliver says, smiling. "Maybe you will be in Gryffindor. Bye Serenity."

Serenity nods, smiling. Her mother then grabs her arm and they all walk into Gringotts.

"We will have to wait a while, for us to get what we need," Mrs. Cade said to Serenity who was not really able to listen to her mother speaks to her.

Blaise and his mother go down to his vault, during the ride his mother is talking to the goblin so he decides to daydream for a little bit. Maybe he won't be in Slytherin like his parents were. Maybe he will be in Gryffindor though he couldn't say he was courageous or anything or Ravenclaw he was pretty smart. Though at this moment in time he really didn't care what house he was in as long as he was in one.

Meanwhile Serenity is going to her own family vault with her mother. Afterwards they go to her personal one because her mother told her that there was something special there for her. Once the goblin opens the vault Serenity runs in and takes a small package. The package was small and round, it had her family crest on it which was a dragon circling a raven. Of course she loved her crest and everything about her family though she couldn't help but wonder what exactly the object was.

"I forbid you to open it until you get on the Hogwarts Express, you hear," her mother whispers as they wait for Blaise and his mother in the Gringotts lobby.

Serenity nods, though she knew it was going to be very hard for her to keep the promise. She would get too curious to wait, and she knew that would get her in trouble.

Blaise and his mother soon walk up to them, and they begin shopping for all their needs which included textbooks. As Serenity browsed through the books she felt like taking a nap. She hated looking at books. Her mother then shoos her away to get others things, she happily obliges and goes to walk around too excited to really get anything on her list.

Soon she knocks into another person but this person is none other than Harry Potter who was looking at her stunned.

"Who are you?" he asks, confused.

Serenity laughs and replies, "I am Serenity Cade and of course you are Harry Potter though you already know that. You and Blaise Zabini are very popular here; I dislike you both only of course because of that."

Harry looks at her strangely before he runs off again.

"What a strange child," mutters Serenity as she walks around some more.

Finally she meets up with her mother who then takes her to Blaise and his mother. They go to a café and have a bite to eat.

"I met Harry Potter," informs Serenity to her mother as she ate her meal.

"Oh really," Mrs. Cade said, smiling.

"Yes, mother I knocked into him by accident," said Serenity sheepishly.

"Did you say sorry," Mrs. Cade asked, waiting for her daughter's reply.

"No, I did not," Serenity replied, ashamed.

Blaise snickers under his breath making Serenity glare at him.

"Well next time you see him, you must apologize to him," said Mrs. Cade. "Poor boy, all he needs is you knocking him over to make his day! It's not like the Dark Lord had to kill his parents or anything!"

"Mrs. Cade," exclaims his mother, "watch your language!"

Though she does not do this and continues to rave about the boy named Harry Potter, like it mattered whether or not he got a scrape or not. Though the woman did crave youth and that always did make her a bit scarier at least to Blaise and Serenity. Blaise laughs at the woman's ranting and Serenity giggles at the subject at hand which was about Harry Potter. Her mother looks at her then continues to go on about the boy.

Serenity looks elsewhere as her mother talks, she never did like when her mother talked about how bad she was or how good Potter was either. Though she could have guessed it was her fault anyway, though she never really liked guessing about something that was an accident. While Mrs. Cade is reprimanding Serenity, Blaise snickers in his seat. His mother looks at him with distaste before she goes back to eating what was in front of her.

At that moment both Serenity and Blaise begin to daydream about Nowhereland where they used to play as children before becoming enemies. Serenity's mother was the youth craving beast who loved especially little boys while Blaise's mother was the moral finding fairy who was lovely and fair though she can have a nasty outlook on life when she wanted to.

Serenity was the princess and Blaise was a knight though sometimes he was a prince. The two used to always get along but now they look at each other in pure hatred. What had happened between the two, no one knows.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter! :) The next chapter will be up soon, though I will make no promises.<p> 


	2. Just Above the Surface

I am very happy I have the second chapter up, and it hasn't even been a week since I put out the first one! ^^

I hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Blaise Zabini, the golden child has everything he has ever wanted an enemy, a loving aunt and uncle, and two dead parents. Oh wait that sounds like Harry Potter's story a bit right? Well this is not Harry Potter's story; this is Blaise Zabini's story. He is not the chosen like Potter is but he is a golden child, who gets more of his share of popularity. Though their stories are similar never underestimate a Slytherin when they are in their natural habitat.

This is for a challenge I am doing.

It's called 'What If OCs'

My character was Blaise Zabini and I had to make an OC for him that was his enemy. I chose to make a girl his enemy her name is Serenity Cade, which is the opposite of what she ensues in their imaginary world they used to both share.

I asked for a 'what if' and mine was 'what if Blaise was as wanted as Harry Potter himself?' so I made him as wanted as Harry Potter in a little different way.

This is mostly in the point of view of Serenity. **I added and edited to this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I wake up and smile. Today we were going to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, I was very excited to go and experience what all my family experienced before me. I sit up in my bed and look around at my room. My room was a total wreck and I knew if my mother seen what my room had become during the summer she would surely have a fit, though of course we haven't been home lately so my mother hasn't had the chance to peek inside my room.<p>

I walk over to my closet and slip on a blue cami over my head then a purple long-sleeved shirt and then my favorite zebra hoodie. Afterward I hunt around for some jeans or at least some sweat pants so my legs wouldn't freeze in the cold. I finally find some jeans and throw them on. I look into the floor-length mirror my room possessed and I smile.

"You look pretty," said someone. This someone must have been there for a long time, since I was standing at my mirror for a very long time, though when I was hunting for my jeans this someone could have entered my room without me noticing.

I jump almost five feet in the air, I look behind myself and see Jordan, my brother's best friend who happened to be staying over last night and I forgot that he was so I didn't lock my room door. He happened to be sitting on my desk chair which was backwards so he could rest his head on it and still see whatever he wanted to see. Gladly I had nothing to hide or at least show, that made me a little less mad.

"Why didn't you knock, you pervert," I scream, looking at Jordan. Squinting my eyes I look at Jordan, "Did you see anything?" At this point I was very angry seeing that he was in my room.

Jordan shakes his head, quickly. "I didn't see a thing except your pretty little body of yours." For some reason I think he was lying about not seeing anything, which got me slightly annoyed at a lot of things more or less I was angry at myself.

Though I knew Jordan was annoying, I never knew he did these types of things that he did just now. I widen my eyes at that, I walk up to him and slap him on the back of the head. When I slapped him, it made me feel slightly better, but not by much. Though when I did it, I wanted to laugh and say that he shouldn't have done what he did but I held back and I didn't say that to him.

"Ow," Jordan responds. He looks at me, as if he was a kicked puppy, though I had no compassion for him when he was like this. He never did get my compassion when he acted like this, I seen this as pathetic and just plain stupid. Of course people my age didn't really care when someone like Jordan acted the way he did just now.

I roll my eyes. "Deal with it you pervert." I say this as low as I possibly can so only he can hear it and of course so I can hear it. This makes Jordan look at me and smile smugly, though I have no idea why he did that when I said that to him.

"I'm not a pervert, just an observer of all things pure," Jordan responds, "Like you, you are my fairy."

I raise my hand threateningly. This makes him put a hand behind his head to protect himself from my hand. "Don't push it," I say, before turning back to look at myself. I loved looking at myself, especially when I was angry or annoyed like at this exact moment. I have to say in that sense I was pretty vain and liked when people told me how pretty I was. My tan skin looked so pretty and my long dark brown hair that went down to my waist was loose which reminded me that I had to pull it up before me mom sees that I have my hair down. The only thing I didn't like about myself was that I needed glasses, though my glasses looked nice so I am not totally annoyed about having glasses.

"Oh yeah, your brother told me to tell you to get ready we are leaving soon," Jordan said, grinning. A couple minutes go by and I continue to do what I was previously doing. In my mirror I can see Jordan staring at me as I look at my complexion which twisted and turned this way and that lithely. I loved how I looked; it got me things that I liked, of course that was very vain for an eleven year old who should be worried about getting and having friends instead of looking pretty. I on the other hand wasn't concerned with getting friends, people just naturally went around me and so it is very easy for me to get and have friends just on my personality and looks alone I get friends.

"Will you stop that," I say, finally giving in to my urge to speak to him. Though I liked looking at myself I didn't like others looking at me, when I was by myself or angry that is, which at that time I was angry at Jordan.

"What," Jordan says, with a goofy smile on his face. "I am only watching the prettiest girl in the world do what she does best."

I roll my eyes at the comment, "So what do I do best?" I became genuinely curious at what he would say, though I was slightly worried at what he would say not really wanting to hear though my whole body and soul yearned to hear what he had to say.

"What you do best is looking beautiful of course," Jordan replies, as if it was as simple as writing his own name. "Of course you should know that."

I sigh and at that moment my brother knocks on the door. From the knock I knew it was Adonis because he usually knocks very soft on my door. Adonis though he is one of the oldest is probably one of the shyest out of all my siblings. Though of course he has a tough and ambitious side as well or he wouldn't be in the house he was in, which happened to be Slytherin. Most of my siblings were in Slytherin except three of my siblings and I have six siblings. One of them is in Ravenclaw while the other two, who are twins that are two years older than me, are in Gryffindor. I am the youngest out of seven kids, so my house is never really quiet for too long. I don't know which house I am going to be in because this is going to be my first year in Hogwarts just like Blaise and Harry Potter.

"Hey are you ready," my brother asks. I could hear another voice whispering something, though I could not hear what the other person was saying. This could be anyone so I was not sure who it was, though it might as well have been Icarus because the two are very close and do almost everything together.

"Uh, not yet," I reply, as I pull my hair up. I already had my trunk packed and ready three days ago so I didn't have to worry about that because it was also downstairs. I then walk over to my bedside table where my glasses were with the case and put it in my pocket. As I try to walk through the mess that was in my room, I somehow trip and Jordan being heroic and all catches me before my glasses or anything else can break.

I look up at Jordan. "Thanks for catching me." I could feel myself blush, although I did not want to think about it at this moment in time. I was actually glad that he caught before I could get hurt, so in a way I was very relieved.

He nods, and puts me back on my feet. "You really should clean your room more often," Jordan says, looking at all the clutter and the things strewn around my room haphazardly. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, he was just stating what I should do. The only problem was that I wasn't home much this summer to keep my room at least slightly decent.

I groan, "It's not easy when all summer you are visiting Blaise Zabini and his parents. I mean come on; my parents don't get it I never liked Blaise Zabini and I never will!"

Jordan laughs, "Or that's what you tell yourself. You used to be friends with him."

I glare at Jordan before opening my door, and I step back two steps as two people fall. In front of me are my two oldest brothers both crumpled up in a pile. The two quickly sit up and look at me. They knew, or I hoped they knew that they had just gotten caught.

"Hi Jordan," my second oldest brother, Icarus says, waving at his best friend.

Jordan makes no reply, so instead he nods. I look at my other brother the one who asked me if I was ready.

"What were you two doing outside my door," I ask, looking at them with a look that hopefully could kill. I really did want to kill them at that moment. The two always like to annoy me in different ways like listening on conversations with friends of mine or playing pranks on me but in the end they are still my brothers and I will always love them, no matter what.

"Uh, we were curious what you were doing in there," said my oldest brother, Adonis sheepishly. He then looks down at the floor and says quietly, "I thought something happened when you screamed 'Why didn't you knock, you pervert' so that's why I was hear listening to your conversation."

I smile not quite able to be mad at my shy older brother who always happened to have a reason to the things he did. I then look at Icarus waiting for what he said though I had a sinking feeling he would just agree with Adonis. Though Adonis is shy Icarus is not in the least shy, he likes to get in trouble and loves doing things he's not supposed to. Icarus of course fits the role of a Slytherin in a slightly different way, he is very ambitious and has great determination also he knows how to hold his head high in an almost smug way in any situation that he gets himself into no matter how dangerous it may be.

"Yeah, we were curious," said my second oldest brother, Icarus eagerly. He was slightly in front of Adonis, as if he was trying to protect the older boy who seemed too shy to handle anything at the moment.

"How old are you guys again," I ask exasperatedly. At times I forgot how old they really were. One thing I could be certain of and that is that the two were definitely close to each other.

"Sadly, Adonis is nineteen and Icarus is eighteen just like me," Jordan, feigning sadness.

"Hey," Icarus and Adonis, exclaim. They two at that moment act out of character but it was okay because that is how they usually handle these kinds of things.

I tap Icarus's shoulder and say, "Shouldn't we be going now?"

Icarus nods, getting up, before we go Icarus looks at Adonis who was getting up as well and then grabbing my hand he drags me somewhere. As he drags me somewhere I look at Jordan who was following behind him like an obedient little dog.

"What are you two doing?" I ask, getting annoyed. We were almost to the end of the hallway when I decided to ask them that.

"We are taking you somewhere," Icarus says, opening a door with his free hand.

I knew the room he was taking me to and it was our old playroom which we no longer use anymore. I look at him and then start going against his pulling of my hand. I didn't want to go in there.

"Tell me where you are taking me," I say, my voice barely becoming a scream.

Icarus stops walking. "We are here."

"What," I say, very confused. I look around the room, it had a very eerie presence as we stood there not speaking for a moment.

He smiles, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming at me. He goes closer to me and whispers, "Did you get the special gift?"

I look at him and nod, "Yeah, I did. Why do you want to know?"

He goes back and shrugs, "No reason in particular, and just a piece of advice do not use it for silly purposes."

"Why would I want some advice from you," I ask, looking at my brother.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I think you might take it better from me than Adonis or even Evy, so that's why I gave it."

"You know I am close to Evangeline though," I retort, "So I would probably listen to her more than I would listen to you."

Evy happened to be in her fifth year in Hogwarts and she is in Ravenclaw. She always has her face buried in one book or another. She is very close to the twins because they are so different than her. A scream is then heard from downstairs making all of us freeze and we all listen to the voice.

"Everyone come downstairs this instant. Serenity, Evangeline, and Sissy must not be late for their train," their mother screams, from the bottom of the steps.

"How about us, mother," screamed a pair of voice. "Did you forget about us?"

Sissy was my one sister's name and that wasn't her real name. She is in her seventh year and is in Slytherin. She was very close to Adonis because he didn't judge her fashion sense, which all of us did. The only thing is that Sissy isn't a very affectionate person so most of her boyfriends learned to never give her a hug, though they can give her a kiss on the cheek just not often. I groan our mother loves to scream which makes us so used to loud noises. I grab Icarus's hand and start walking downstairs. As I walk Jordan grabs my other hand, but even before I start to move he gives it a little kiss. While we walk downstairs I see my sisters come out of their rooms, quite annoyed at having to go at that moment, probably. I then see Sissy in a black outfit and I try not to laugh. My mother was going to have a fit when she sees what Sissy was wearing. She had a black fitted t-shirt with mesh long shirt over it, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and studded jewelry. Sissy stops and looks at me.

"Please don't tell mom," she whispers to me as she grabs her favorite long coat that mother got her for her birthday and puts it on. Adonis then walks up beside her and grabs her hand, probably to comfort her. Sissy squeezes Adonis's hand, as she looks at me, her eyes pleading me to not tell our mother.

"I don't know Sissy," I say, shrugging. I look at Sissy's tan skin, which is slightly darker than my own skin, underneath all of her dark clothes and I had to admit it looked kind of good, the only colors on her body was a purple choker and of course her light brown eyes.

"Please, I will do anything once we are on the train," Sissy begs me. "You know mother won't approve of what I am wearing."

I laugh, knowing that she meant what she said and would do anything for me once we were on the train, "Okay, since I am so kind I will."

We finally all get down to the first floor and mother begins to look over us. She never liked when we didn't look presentable, as we were quite wealthy and should of course act and dress like we are.

"Everyone has everything they need," their mother asks, sporting her new coat that our father had gotten her for their anniversary last month. "I don't want to hear when we get there that you forgot something because I will not go back to get it."

We nod and she smiles happy with us being so responsible. She then looks at her daughters she then stops at Sissy who happened to be standing next to Adonis who was quite relaxed. The two were very close as siblings, so much in fact when the two were both in school Sissy would always sit next to Adonis when they were eating.

"What are you wearing underneath that coat," our mother asks. She looks at Sissy with a look of concern. The worst our mother was probably thinking is that underneath her coat she was completely nude.

Sissy's eyes widen, "Oh, just a shirt and pants that's all."

Our mother walks up to Sissy, raising her wand she undoes to buttons on the coat preparing for the worst from her oldest daughter. At that moment I squeeze both Icarus's and Jordan's hands, worried about what mother would think about Sissy's attire. Our mother takes one long look at her, and then sighs. I knew at that moment my mom was very relieved.

"Why must you wear this," their mother says. She looks at what she was wearing again, though makes no comment while doing so. Even as she did so everyone was very quiet, not knowing how to defend Sissy or even to argue with our mother knowing that she did not want us to speak at that moment.

Sissy stands there looking at her mother, exposing her dark attire. She looked very innocent in the attire, though it should have made her look the exact opposite. Sissy looks at Adonis in a pleading way, like she wanted his help or something like that.

"If you wear this, at least don't hide it," their mother finally says, as she hugs Sissy.

Sissy shies away from her mother, not liking the contact. "I will mom," Sissy whispers.

Couple minutes later, their mother steps back and looks at Sissy, "Please be more open with me."

After that is done they go to Hogwarts Express and everyone who has to go gets ready as they say their goodbyes. Both Sissy and Evy said their goodbyes then quickly went on the train not wanting to deal with the mother's emotions.

Serenity looks at Icarus and Jordan. The two were standing close to each other, not minding the closeness in the least.

"Bye you guys," I whisper, tears threatening to come into my eyes. I was going to miss them a lot, though I didn't want to say it. "I am going to miss you guys a lot."

Icarus only nods while Jordan sweeps me into a hug. When he does this Icarus does not become alarmed due to being used to this behavior from Jordan towards me. We had always been very close, though he usually acted like I was little sister and nothing else to him which was fine with me.

"Don't go off and like someone else, your mine," he whispered in my ear. He moves away a little with a grin on his face. "Remember don't go off and like someone else."

I roll my eyes and then say jokingly, "Yeah, yeah I won't do any of that."

Jordan pulls me away from himself almost entirely however we are still close and he looks at me. "Don't joke around with me. I can't deal with jokes like that."

I nod, seeing that he was serious. Jordan goes closer to me and kisses the top of my head, "Be good."

"I will," I whisper, as I look at my brother for help.

"I suggest you let go of her," Icarus said, smiling. "She will always love you."

Jordan lets go unwillingly of me. I then grab my bags and head into the train, and I soon find a compartment, going in I put my bags away and go by the window to wave goodbye to my family. As soon as we leave I lean my head back and try to rest, I had woken up very early and I was very tired seeing the events that had happened.

I then hear a knock and I peer through slitted eyes at who the person could be. This person has blonde hair, and behind him were two kids that looked like his goons. I could tell a little who they all were but I was too tired to actually care who they were.

"Can I sit with you," the boy asks, looking at me.

"I don't know," I say, opening my eyes fully. "Who are you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," the blonde haired boy said, pointing to each boy on either side of him. "Who are you?"

"Serenity Cade," I reply, calmly.

Draco Malfoy looks at me with wide eyes, "Is that so? Then you must be the younger sister of Icarus Cade he was a great Quidditch player."

I nod, "Yes, it is so I am Serenity Cade. Also you can sit here. Yeah Icarus was a great Quidditch player."

At that Draco and his goons take a seat. I look at him for a moment then go back to leaning my head back and resting, not wanting to even to talk to Draco Malfoy any further. Sometime later I wake up and go try and find my siblings. I wanted to find Celeste and Rupert, who was the closet in age to me. The two were in Gryffindor and the worn their robes with pride in our house though my oldest siblings being Adonis, Icarus, and Sissy are all Slytherin while Evangeline is the only Ravenclaw in our house, which made me think that I might not be in any house at all.

I finally find Rubert and Celeste, they were sitting with their friends laughing at a joke Celeste probably told. When they see me Rubert opens the door and beckons me inside. I reluctantly go inside and sit in between Celeste and Rubert. The two were probably the lightest out of all my siblings, the two had light tan skin which made them look almost not related to us. Despite the fact that the one thing that made them a surefire Cade child is that the two had brown eyes and also a star necklace around their neck. Celeste and Rubert are twins who happened to be thirteen. They liked pulling pranks on people with their friends, who were also twins, Fred and George Weasley. I was really close to Celeste and Rubert due to our closeness in age.

"What is wrong my dear," Rubert asks, looking at me smiling. "I know there must be something wrong." Being a thirteen year old, he was very different from his friends the Weasley twins who did not take everyone seriously, though he always asked if something was wrong when you go to him. He was very caring and usually was the one who took care of people when they were sick or even hurt, physically or mentally Rubert was always there for the ones he loved and cared about.

I shake my head. "Nothing is wrong, I just want to be with family that's all." I knew they would ask that, though of course it didn't bother me or anything.

Celeste nods, "I agree being with family is always good when going through something that is foreign to oneself." Of course Celeste was serious and not joking so I refrained from even laughing, knowing she would get annoyed at me.

I yawn and Celeste pushes my head toward her lap as she begins to stroke my forehead soothingly, Rupert picks up my feet and lays them on his own lap. I soon fall asleep in the comfort of my siblings' warmth and security.

Meanwhile Blaise seats with Draco Malfoy and he starts to become friends with Draco. However his skin color set him apart from the rest of the occupants of the compartment who were light skinned. After they introduce themselves they share some food that Draco's mother had prepared him and gave him before he went on the train.

"These are good," Blaise says, as he eats what Draco given him.

Draco nods, "Yeah, they are good our house elf knows how to make them very good."

At that Pansy Parkinson looks at them. "May I have some to eat?"

Draco looks at Pansy who had just come in only a minute ago. "Why should I give you anything Parkinson?"

"I asked you nicely, hopefully that is enough," she said, smiling.

He smiles and gives her a piece of what the two boys were eating. She grabs it daintily and as she eats the pastry she begins to smile. "Wow, this is really good. Thank you Draco for giving me some of your pastry."

Draco nods, "So, Blaise how does it feel to be the golden child?"

"I don't know, okay I guess," Blaise replies as he eats his pastry more slowly.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter! :) The next chapter will be up soon, though I will make no promises.<p> 


End file.
